<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>急诊室爱情故事 by BlankyBubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938031">急诊室爱情故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles'>BlankyBubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>给小圆的生贺</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>急诊室爱情故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给小圆的生贺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全圆佑洗碗的时候会戴一次性的医用手套。因为洗多了手指就会脱皮严重，是经常洗手的外科医生的职业病。</p><p>我明明就没让你洗几次碗，文俊辉想，一年到头饭点都见不着人，有时间了也会出去吃。但是他还是会把教师节学校送的护手霜塞进全圆佑的包里，提醒他洗完手以后要记得要涂，时间久了他身上就总是有那股鼠尾草的味道，文俊辉每次闻到的时候都觉得很满意，好像它在散发着一种“这个人有被好好照顾着”的气息。</p><p>但是全圆佑觉得还有别的原因，他试图提出来这一点的时候被文俊辉狠狠瞪了，瞪了一眼这个原因就不证自明了。全圆佑的手从他的棉质睡衣下摆摸索着伸进去的时候，明显的感觉到怀里的人缩了一下，然后文俊辉转过来和他面对面，捏着他的脸凶他，你扎到我了全圆佑，不刮胡渣也不好好涂护手霜，再这样不许上我的床。全圆佑撑在他身上很无辜的看着他，不说话，但是是一副讨好的眼神，脸也给他随便捏着，捏出印子也没关系，反正上班会戴口罩。文俊辉捏爽了就在这样的眼神里一点点软和下来，软成可以被人随意折叠的一大团，全圆佑俯下身在他的颈窝里蹭，好痒，可是被他的鼻息一烘就觉得馋，于是就原谅他了，或许本来也没怪过，小声说不可以到后半夜，明天要监考，会在考场睡着。全圆佑还是不应他，不应的意思是这个不能商量。</p><p>文俊辉很喜欢看他洗碗之前戴手套的环节，外科医生把手套下边缘翻折好，在不接触外层的前提下迅速套好，再卷起剩下的部分把家居服袖子压平整，两手勾着放在胸前，很认真的看着水池，是在琢磨从哪一部分开始洗，这姿势大概也种职业病。文俊辉在他身后看着，觉得这套动作很帅又很想笑，因为他一副要上手术台的样子，却系着有褶边的浅粉色围裙，盯着的是横七竖八的碗筷。全圆佑看着他笑感到莫名其妙，文俊辉就说，你教教我这个，我觉得这个动作好帅。全圆佑没教他外科医生的戴法，教了他怎么给手套手指的部分充气，捏一下手指的部分就鼓起来，下一秒就顺利的套在手上。这样是不是好戴很多？全圆佑边洗碗边问他，文俊辉在一边试了好半天才明白过来是怎么操作的，戴好以后伸手到他眼前，握紧又张开，兴奋地说我会了。全圆佑带着洗洁精泡沫的手贴上来，和他十指紧扣捏一捏，说俊尼好聪明。</p><p>后来有一阵子学校发的粉笔不对文俊辉的体质，写的多了手指就发红发痒，全圆佑帮他买的无尘粉笔没到的那几天，他就从医用手套的盒子里抽几个带去学校，需要写板书了就用全圆佑教的办法吹一下，充气，然后就很方便的戴上去。铃响后的几分钟班里很安静，文俊辉一边戴手套一边等着课代表把作业发完，充气的时候发出很响的一声，学生都在抬头看他，文俊辉觉得很羞，但是女孩子们看他的眼神分明是觉得很帅。文老师转过身面无表情的写板书，但是心里很痛快。</p><p>下课的时候有不清楚评分标准的学生过来问问题，文俊辉讲完以后看着她一直盯着自己的手看，才想起来忘记摘手套了。文老师的恋人是在医院工作的吗？她问。文俊辉警觉地抬起头，说你怎么问这个？戴着牙套的女孩笑起来，说我的牙医就是这么戴手套的，但我每次都躺着，从来没看清她怎么戴的。文俊辉就说是，是医生来着，外科医生，做手术那种。于是她又问了，那是上次运动会结束以后在门口等你那个吗？</p><p>文俊辉愣了愣。</p><p>全圆佑当时是穿着那身裁剪的很修身的西装来接他的，说是有医疗大会什么的要开，散会以后来不及换，外边套了件大衣就那样直愣愣的杵在体育馆门口，看起来半点医生的样子都没有，仿佛是什么商界人士，月入几十万那种。早上起来还在很努力地帮全圆佑打领带的人看见他这幅样子突然又后悔了，心想千万不要被哪个同事看到了，看到了一定会问那位是谁，兄弟？朋友？有没有对象？是什么工作？可不可以介绍一下？被问到了又不能堂堂正正的答是我相恋了7年的恋人，文俊辉不喜欢那样的场面。但是全圆佑看见他过来，抬起手把从城南很远的地方买到的甜点塞到他怀里，说文老师加班辛苦了，戴着框架眼镜笑得很没有攻击性，和这身衣服一点都不搭。文俊辉就又舍不得不牵着他的手走，乖乖的被他拉过去，手塞进风衣口袋里，问一会儿要吃什么。于是文俊辉心想被看见了就看见了吧，被问了就诚实的说出来好了，在同事面前出柜也没什么的，全圆佑好像给了他莫大的勇气。</p><p>结果没有被同事看到，却被当时从场馆溜出来的学生看到了。文俊辉抖了抖手套上的粉笔灰，一下子很难应对这个情况。虽说学生们已经是高中生，马上就要成年了，不是缺乏理解能力的年纪，可是这种关系毕竟不是那么容易被接纳的，何况自己还是老师，身上压着为人师表四个大字。而女生只是眼睛亮闪闪的看着自己，说是真的吗？文老师的男朋友好帅哦，居然是外科医生吗。</p><p>文俊辉悬着心掉下来一点点，在单纯是羡慕的眼神里点点头。听到她说，不会告诉别人的，应该只有我看到了。文俊辉跟她说谢谢。她走到门边又转头过来，文老师一定要和男朋友幸福的生活下去啊，你们也太太太太配了。然后关上门就跑了。文俊辉终于笑了，在心里跟她说一万个谢谢，我也觉得我们很配。</p><p>后来他把这件事跟全圆佑讲的时候，全圆佑还感到很幸运。你们学校的老教师太多了点，他这样评价道，我们科室是LGBT友好氛围，所以我跟同事们出柜还比较顺利。文俊辉第一次听说这件事，追着他问细节。全圆佑就跟他讲了。</p><p>最开始其实是因为追求者真的很多。他这样平静的开口说，但文俊辉一听这句话就坐不住了，说我不想听这个，全圆佑就把他按回沙发上继续讲，摸摸脑袋说你好好听。跟我同科室的女同事也是我师姐，有次跟我讲有很多护士都在问她我的私人联系方式，但是她总觉得我已经有对象了，就没有来问我，也没有给。</p><p>文俊辉问这是怎么看出来的。</p><p>全圆佑其实从来不会特别的表现这个，但是师姐神秘兮兮地说，你身上总是带着一种什么人在宣誓主权的感觉。全圆佑不明白，她也解释不清楚，就说感觉是这样，感觉你是有家的人，和别的年轻医生都不太一样。</p><p>他想起几个月前加班的时候，师姐还有同科室的另一个医生和他坐在一起聊天，点了很辣的水煮鱼吃，全圆佑吃的面不改色。师姐就说你对象很能吃辣吧，全圆佑点头，师姐就跟边上的人说，全医生大学的时候不怎么吃的，我们出去吃烧烤放辣椒多了他就在旁边使劲喝饮料。同事就问你对象是做什么的，全圆佑好不容易被问一次，老实巴交的交代说是高中老师，教语文的，谈了七年了。同事一脸佩服的看过来，说全医生深藏不露啊，我们院那么多小姑娘都还以为你单身。师姐就说那是她们瞎。又问那为什么不结婚啊，你也到适婚年龄了，当老师也比较方便生孩子，没那么大的职位压力。全圆佑把嘴里的米饭咽下去，想了想说他们学校太忙了，没时间。过了一会又补充了一句，说我们应该不会要孩子的，等他想养的时候估计会领养一个。同事夸说全医生真会心疼女朋友，全圆佑没说话，师姐抬头瞄了他一眼，一副了然的神色，却说这样挺好的，趁年轻多攒点钱多出去玩玩，孩子反正不着急的。全圆佑就知道她知道了。</p><p>文俊辉突然想到点什么，问是不是我去你们医院那次你跟他们讲的。全圆佑点点头。</p><p>文俊辉去医院那次是在全圆佑做完一台8个小时的大手术之后，严重的低血糖，又缺氧缺的很厉害，躺在急诊室的床上不停的出冷汗。半夜12点肯定是没法再开车回去了，文俊辉又在市郊陪学生外宿集训，全圆佑也不好让他过来，就想着在急诊睡一觉算了，或者等恢复了再自己开车回去。结果情况一直不好，挂上吊瓶了也四肢无力，只能躺着休息，最后真的就在病床上昏睡过去。再次醒来的时候是凌晨四点，全圆佑是被热醒的，没换掉的衬衫黏在身上不舒服。醒来觉得身子的一边格外热，伸手去摸了摸，摸到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，全圆佑一下子反应过来是谁，而文俊辉立马就醒了。</p><p>俊尼怎么在这里，什么时候来的？全圆佑哑着嗓子问，文俊辉的眼睛在黑夜里亮晶晶的，像小猫一样，月光从窗帘的一角钻进来，这双眼睛里还罩着浓浓的睡意。文俊辉没有回答他的问题，却拿腔拿调的问，患者先生，怎么这么不会照顾自己，这么年轻就生这么严重的病，有没有考虑过家里人是怎么想的？文俊辉没睡醒，声音也闷闷的，学他说话倒学得像模像样，全圆佑听到就笑了，说有朝一日也轮到你批评我了？文俊辉叹口气，捏捏他的手问你好点没有。</p><p>全圆佑说我不要紧的，小问题，你不用回集训基地吗，孩子们怎么办，文俊辉把外套脱了轻手轻脚的爬上床来窝进他怀里，说管什么孩子，孩子哪有你重要。</p><p>同事第二天看到文俊辉来全圆佑办公室拿车钥匙的时候，问他怎么回去，会不会开全圆佑的车，如果耽搁他上班的话自己可以帮忙，文俊辉就说我送他回去就行，我们住一起没关系的。同事问是室友吗，文俊辉点点头。那天下午全圆佑收拾好自己回医院的时候，同事问他怎么还在跟人合租，工资还不够自己一个人住吗，全圆佑听到这话反应了一会儿才说，他不是我室友，是我男朋友。</p><p>他看着这位比自己大几岁的医生脸上的神情迅速的变化了一下，好像突然明白了什么一样长长的“哦”了一声，然后说，原来是这样，怪不得你上次说要领养孩子。没有出现难堪的表情，没有皱眉头也没有问奇怪的问题，他好像很轻松的就接受了这件事情。同事拍拍他肩膀说，你男朋友很好呢，昨天连夜赶过来去看你的时候，感觉他都要急哭了。</p><p>全圆佑听到这话呆住了，下班的时候去药房开了好几瓶自己平时不爱吃的维生素回去，又买了很多文俊辉喜欢的零食堆在柜子里。</p><p>师姐说，我为什么看你对象很眼熟呢，总觉得在哪里见过，是我们大学校友吗？全圆佑说不是，他不是在本地上的大学，你见过他是因为他在我们科室做过手术。师姐挑挑眉毛说，哦，想起来了，好久以前的事了。之后又看过来，对上全圆佑有点心虚的表情，说你当年不是信誓旦旦的说绝对不跟患者谈恋爱的吗？</p><p>全圆佑当年的确是带着这样的偏见的。他觉得不会爱惜自己人一定也不会很爱别人。尤其是他在的科室，常年来看病的都是些日夜颠倒的上班族，像是没有明天似的活得着酒肉男女们，消耗内脏就好像是完全不顾及自己的生命似的。所以入职前两年全圆佑对患者都冷冷的，年轻人如此老年人也如此，为此还接到了好多患者家属的投诉电话。</p><p>转折点在于文俊辉住院的那段时间。开始的时候全圆佑看着他的病例就烦躁，跟自己一样大，各项身体数据却差到没法看，接诊的时候他缩在急诊室里疼得说不出话来，像只被丢弃的小猫一样，额前的头发被汗浸的湿淋淋的，狼狈到全圆佑不想捡起他。但是进手术室的时候全圆佑还是心软了一点，他在麻醉剂的作用下睡的很平静，眉目疏展开，是幅很清秀的模样，全圆佑做完手术以后捏了捏他泛凉的手。术后清醒过来以后全圆佑去查房，看他穿着病号服在病床上呆呆的抱着碗吹气，小口小口舔打成米糊的稀粥，好像是捡回来洗了澡擦干净毛的毛茸茸小奶猫在喝牛奶一样，他看见全圆佑走过来就盯着他看，问他你是我的主刀医生吗，全圆佑点点头，正准备开始训人，就见他枕边露出的一叠纸，和没来得及藏起来的红笔，全圆佑抽出来看，是改完了的语文卷子，文俊辉没什么力气抢不过来，不好意思的冲他笑笑，说我们班学生快高考了，我看看他们最后一次月考考得怎么样。</p><p>全圆佑给了个手势让他继续喝，把三十多张卷子翻了个遍，说你的学生作文写的都不错，平均分40以上，文俊辉缩了缩脖子害羞的笑笑，说的却是那是我教的好。</p><p>全圆佑还是会训人，第一次不训第二次也要说，文俊辉就躺在床上愣着听，反正就是那几句话，听完他也不会再说什么了。不想听的话，喊伤口疼他就会停下来，掀开他衣服看有没有出血，又是一副很担心人的神色。文俊辉恢复了几天之后就可以下地了，闲不住的人才不会卧床，在医院里到处溜达，被全圆佑抓到就拎着回病房。病房里没住几个人，老年人居多，护士来换药的时候小声问他，说你不怕全医生吗，我们科室的年轻病人都挺怕他，文俊辉就摇摇头，说怎么感觉他在装凶。小姑娘把冰凉的药贴在文俊辉的伤口上，他疼得倒吸一口凉气，呲牙咧嘴地说换药的话，他就比较温柔。</p><p>住到一周的时候，隔壁病房来了个老太太，但是和之前的不一样，来住院的时候穿着墨绿色的旗袍，架着副水晶切割的眼镜，很优雅的样子，住院当天就安排了手术，回来以后老人家有一搭没一搭的找闲逛的文俊辉聊天，文俊辉才知道她是大学的中文系教授。算是同一份职业，又任职于他想上却没考上的大学，他晚上就去老教授的房间探望。正好老人家又疼得睡不着，问他最近的学生读什么书，还读不读诗。文俊辉教的是重点高中，闲情逸致少，解题套路多，于是他有点惭愧的低下头说，他们抄的多，读进去的比较少。</p><p>文俊辉想起带高一学生的时候鼓励他们写诗，十五六岁的年轻人还保有躁动的心绪和创作欲，总是有好诗零星的出现在作业纸里，后来带的年级越高，学生就越沉闷，文俊辉上课讲的很激动的时候，底下的学生总是低着头写当天布置的卷子。文俊辉淡淡的说，他们抄诗也没创意，总是那么几首，摘抄的时候最喜欢的无非是《我用什么才能留住你》和《最后的玫瑰》。老太太摇摇头说，那说明还是会躁动的，这两首都是情诗啊，你还会不会背《我用什么才能留住你》，我上高中的时候也喜欢这个。</p><p>全圆佑值夜班，半夜查房的时候走到老太太病房门口，正要进去，却听见本该已经入睡的老人在说话，而后里面又传来文俊辉的声音，他觉得奇怪，但是好像又能明白是什么情境，就站在门外听，听见他轻声念“瘦落的街道，绝望的落日，荒郊的月亮”，听见他说“我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆”，全圆佑的手放在门把手上久久按不下去，跟着他的节奏用唇语说出熟悉的最后一句，“我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你”。他转身靠在门板上，从空无一人的走廊望过去，对面的窗户外面的确挂着澄黄的月亮，露出一角模糊的光晕，在地板纹理上映出来，显得波光粼粼。他听见老太太轻声问，俊辉有没有喜欢的人，心脏好快的抽了一下。而文俊辉还是用轻轻慢慢的语调说，好像有，又好像没有。全圆佑听见这个答案，对着满地的水波发呆。过了没多久，屋里老人轻声叫，俊辉，醒醒，他才反应过来那样轻慢的语调原来是因为要睡着了。全圆佑推门进去，踩着从远处映过来的月光走近睡着的文俊辉，他闭着眼睛的时候就显得好乖，和当时在手术室里睡着的时候一样，但全圆佑想，他再也不想让这个人因为麻醉剂睡着了。于是他抱起窝在椅子上熟睡的人，转过头轻声跟病房的主人说，阿姨，我把他带回他那边，你明天不要告诉他，我一会儿叫护士再给你一点镇痛剂。老太太看着他怀里的文俊辉，疲惫地笑了笑，说好，帮你保守秘密。</p><p>文俊辉当然最后也不知道这件事，只当是麻烦了哪个孱弱的小护士把他拖回自己的病床上，心里好大的负罪感。却不知道那天全圆佑抱他抱的相当稳当，他才能睡得那么踏实。</p><p>拆线不是全圆佑要操作的，但是他还是得去看着，文俊辉很早就坐在床上僵硬的等着，见到全圆佑过来就问会不会很疼。全圆佑说不会的，是可以忍受的程度，但文俊辉听到这个描述更紧张了。动手拆的时候文俊辉没忍住就叫出来了，抓着床单好像不太使得上劲，就摸索着抓到全圆佑的白大褂。全圆佑戴着口罩，只有眼睛露出来，应该是盯着伤口的，但是忍不住去看文俊辉，而文俊辉也在看着他，叫过一声就不再叫了，但是看表情分明也是在忍，用眼神向他求助。全圆佑就把手递给他去握，文俊辉抓住他的手指，也没用很大的力气去握，疼得只能虚虚的攥着，很依赖的样子。全圆佑就握回去一点。线全拆完的时候文俊辉已经没力气了，全圆佑拿着纸巾帮他沾掉脸颊的汗珠，说你做的很好，一会儿就不疼了。文俊辉眨眨眼睛，问他，全医生，你可不可以在这里陪我一会儿。全圆佑说好。</p><p>文俊辉出院前，病情又有了点小小的反复，不吃东西也会想吐。那天轮班没轮到全圆佑，护士去叫了别的医生，他拨全圆佑的工作电话怎么都打不通，通了接的也是他办公室的同事，莫名的觉得很无助。医生过来给他开了药，但他还是觉得不放心。过了两个多小时他才接到全圆佑的电话，帮他解释症状的原因，药的作用，提醒他要按时吃才能准时出院。最后他说你存这个号码就可以随时找到我，是我的私人号码，还有你的电话我也会存一下。文俊辉觉得有点好笑，心想都要出院了这算什么，但他还是存了，并且从这样的举动中嗅到点刻意的意味，虽然他很欢迎这种刻意，甚至为此感到开心。</p><p>文俊辉走那天全圆佑又在动大手术，他装好自己的行李在门诊楼取药的时候刚好碰见全圆佑脱掉手术服从急救室出来。看见他在办出院手续，全圆佑过来跟他打招呼，又叮嘱了一遍注意按时吃药，还问他是不是快要放假了，祝人民教师假期愉快，我们科室不欢迎你再来。文俊辉被他逗笑，挥挥手就走了，总觉得他们应该还会见面的。</p><p>所以他在高考结束一周后，收到全圆佑约他出去看电影的邀约时，并没有觉得有什么奇怪的。</p><p>因为是曾经的病人，全圆佑和文俊辉在一起之后格外注意他的作息和饮食，文俊辉搬去全圆佑家住以后他管的就更多了，长期吃的药他会随时监督剩下的数量，能吃什么不能吃什么也分得很清楚，冰箱总归是只有一个，藏不了太多应该忌口的食物。但是文俊辉总能找到合适的机会吃辣火锅。因为全圆佑实在是太忙了，每天能见到他的时间按小时计就不剩下很多。他有时想，这个人的作息比自己差到不知道哪去了，也不知道医院食堂能不能让他在饭点吃到好吃的。所以每次他能在家吃饭的时候文俊辉都会煲汤，或者做点别的什么吃，每次做饭都大有要用光家里所有厨具的架势，反正最后都是吃的很满足的全医生洗碗。</p><p>有时候文俊辉会怀疑他是不是给所有病人都发了自己的私人号码，不然为什么总是在半夜听见全圆佑的手机响。每次那边说完情况他就从有文俊辉的被窝里起身马上出门，有时候文俊辉醒了睁开眼，会得到他一个抱歉的吻，有时候他没醒，第二天早上起来就发现自己只是抱着被子睡，有时他走的时候还睡着，半夜醒来才发现床上只有自己躺着，被子是有点冰的，那种时刻就会觉得自己好像又被抛弃了。文俊辉觉得医院很残忍，但他又没办法恨那里，因为自己也是全圆佑从急诊室救起来的病人，但有时候又不知道为什么，早上醒来会发现自己重新窝在他怀里，忙完了的医生一定是累坏了，不然为什么会戴着眼镜就睡着了，文俊辉小心翼翼的把眼镜一点点抽出来，但还是把人弄醒了。全圆佑眯着眼睛看着他，看一会儿就又把头埋下去伸手拦腰抱住，像小动物一样用鼻尖拱他的颈窝，文俊辉只能多挣扎几下，很没良心挣脱这个姿势说我要去学校了。走的时候全圆佑也在门口拽他的衣角，就好像文俊辉需要照顾的那段时间对全圆佑做的事一样，于是文老师转过身给他一个吻，说下午就可以见到我了。</p><p>文俊辉虽然不用加班，不用在半夜被急诊叫去医院，但是文老师的工作有时是远程的，经常把批不完的作业带回家里来。全圆佑难得的休息日，文俊辉却窝在沙发上批作业，他把手柄塞进文俊辉怀里说，先陪我玩一局吧，但是文俊辉头也不抬的回他批完再说。全圆佑于是从他身后把一整个文俊辉塞在怀里圈着他的腰，下巴垫着他的肩膀打手游，文俊辉觉得硌得慌，但是又不想推开他，问你一定要用这个姿势吗，全圆佑闷闷的答嗯。文俊辉说，帮我批作业吧，作文，全圆佑手里动作没停下，说你念给我听吧，等这局打完我再看。全圆佑心里想的是很多年前的病房，他在门外听文俊辉念那些好听的句子，想起那个晚上他甚至有些嫉妒当时的病人，因为文俊辉都没有把那些诗句念给自己听。写的是什么？他问。文俊辉说题目很俗，写信，半命题，给高一孩子们练手的。他说这篇写的好像还行，念给你听。</p><p>文俊辉清了清嗓子，开始轻声念。</p><p>致我的猫，<br/>你好。<br/>我从学校回来的路上碰见你出门了，你站在我们家楼下的十字路口，正抬头看天空，等红绿灯，我从远处看着你，觉得那一秒应该有蝴蝶停在你的鼻尖上。你站在高楼缝隙露出来的一角橘色的夕阳里，侧脸在那个瞬间看起来温柔又洗练，和我很多年前遇到你的时候如出一辙，但是你好像又变了很多。年龄的增长意味着岁月的沉淀，虽然这种变化不容易察觉，虽然你每天早上起来头发乱七八糟的时候，我都还觉得你是个二十多岁的男孩，会在病房里一脸冷淡的凶病人的那种。</p><p>全圆佑把手机熄屏，伸手牢牢的圈住他，小声嘀咕说这个怎么还记得。</p><p>文俊辉带着点笑意继续念。</p><p>本来没想到会碰到你的，因为以为你会在家里睡觉，毕竟你是可以睡十几个小时的人，我已经习惯了回家的时候你正睡的昏天黑地，连我躺在你身边都不知道，但有时你好像又能察觉到一样，会过来钻进我怀里，那时我就会觉得自己抱着一整个宇宙。</p><p>你应该是出门买菜去了。劳烦大医生帮我买菜总觉得屈才，劳烦大医生帮我用解剖刀剥螃蟹也是同理，但是看着你拎着蔬菜的样子又觉得很安定，因为这意味着你确确实实的好好的待在有我的生活里，而我也是。这种状态我最近才深刻的体会到，下意识的动作，下意识的眼神，还有很多平凡日子里的情不自禁，不需要刻意的表露什么，但是周围人都觉得我们在被爱着，这就已经很好了。</p><p>年龄的增长或许最开始还是很让人痛心，可是时间久了就会习惯这种变化，可能是因为患得患失的情绪被抚平了，所以也不在意自己丢失了一个更小数字的年岁，因为过去的那一年我们也陪伴着彼此，是度过了365天充实而有你的岁月。</p><p>写到这里就写不下去了，不知道要跟你说什么。但是你之前说学生时代收到很多情书，我又觉得我应该写一封给你，你以后只可以记得这个，不要记得别人的都写什么。</p><p>文俊辉读到这里就开始很抱歉的笑场，全圆佑探头去看信纸，发现上面确确实实写着这样的话，而文俊辉也只是在照着念，耳朵红红的，抬眼看他是什么反应。全圆佑想要吻上去，但是他还是忍住了，因为纸上还有一句。</p><p>还差一句，你念完。他搂的更紧一点，听文俊辉开口说。</p><p>希望全圆佑先生少接急诊，多多陪我，平安顺遂，生日快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>